Comms Units And Boys Don't Mix
by ZammieGirl
Summary: Ally Carter owns everything! Blackthorne is back...for good. What happens though when Cammie lies to Zach and everything goes downhill from there? Will they pull through and start a new beginning or crumble into a million pieces and end?


Comms Units And Boys Don't Mix

Chapter 1

I walked through the halls of Gallagher Academy preparing myself for what would happen during our Welcome Back Dinner. My mom was to announce something that could change Gallagher Academy and my life forever. Blackthorne and Gallagher were merging but since we were gonna stay in Virginia, we would stay Gallagher Academy. All I could think about was one boy.

Zachary Goode.

He's been on my mind since the last time we talked. Or should I say kiss. I mean, what kind of boy kisses a girl and leaves? That leaves a relationship or whatever you call what we have on hold. I had to decide if I liked him or not. That's why I was waiting for the boy-expert to arrive, Macey McHenry. I sat in our room thinking through everything when our door burst open and in came the girl with a blonde bob and a high-tech laptop in her hand. She dropped her stuff and ran to me. "Cammie! I missed you so much. How was your summer?" she asked me as she settled down on my bed.

"Hey Liz, I missed you too," I said as I smiled and continued, "It was fine except having to be trapped into a ginormous mansion with no friends beside my mother."

"That's amazing! I was with my parents all summer," she said.

"Lizzie, I know. I kinda expected you too," I said sarcastically.

"Ha, of course. I can't believe I forgot that I told you I would be with my parents all summer then tell you where I have been for the summer. Oh, where's Macey and Bex?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I would guess...since they are not here...that they are on there way here," I answered. Sometimes Liz doesn't think when she gets back from a vacation. I think it's the sun but she would beg to differ.

"Well duh! Anyway, have you heard from 'you know who'"? she asked.

"Jeez, how many questions are you going to ask? I feel like im being interrogated with a Truthmaster 3000 again," I exagerrated. "And no I haven't. I have news but I have to wait til' everyone gets here, got it?" I asked. She nodded her head and got off my bed going to get her stuff that was scattered on the floor from when she opened the door. Her last question had me thinking. I haven't heard from Zach at all. I was just about to ask Liz if she could find out where Blackthorne was when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it Liz," I said as I walked to the door. I slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door. My mouth dropped into a big 'O' when I saw who was there. Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson.

"Where's my British Bombshell?" asked Grant as he ran into the room.

"Who's there Cammie?" asked Liz and when Jonas heard Liz, he ran into the room loking for her. I was still staring at the one boy left in the door way.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" he asked as he smirked his famous smirk.

"You...miss...kiss...huh...jeez," I stuttered. I felt my heart to begin thumping louder and louder.

"I know, I make everyone stuttered. I just have that effect," he smirked. Oh if this boy thinks he is cool, he is mistakenly wrong.

"Ha, you make me laugh. If anyone is missing anyone, it would be you missing me," I replied rather cockily.

He started leaning closer and closer to my face which just made it harder for me to breath. "What if I did miss you? What would you do?" he whispered against my ear which tickled but I didn't show it. I couldn't reply, he was so close to me that I couldn't catch my breath. "Breathless? I have that effect too," he whispered again.

"I'm not breathless," I lied.

"Sure, if that's what you think," he whispered and pulled me out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"What the? Zach, this is no time for funny games!" I shouted.

"You think this is a funny game?" he asked.

"Well let's see... duh!" I answered. I tried pushing past him but that didn't work too well so I started punching his chest. I was just getting into it when he grabbed my wrists and held them against his chest. "Let me go!" I shouted.

"And if I don't?" he asked our faces only inches apart.

"I'll, um... you'll regret it if you don't," I answered very stupidly because he pressed his body against mine. His lips were so close to mine. If he would just close this stupid tiny space between us. Wait, what am I saying? I don't like Zach.

"Gallagher Girl... you wouldn't hurt me," he whispered against my lips which now had a tingly feeling.

"Zach, I'm full of surprises," I informed him. His lips were now on my lips but not kissing me. Huh?

"I make your heart skip a beat, I can hear it now. Thump...thump...thump...thump. You know what I'm talking about," he informed me. I closed my eyes waiting for someone to catch us in this hallway right now but luck was not on my side. I shouldn't of closed my eyes though cause now I was pinned to the wall behind me with Zach's strong, muscular, tan arms on both sides of my head.

"Zach... I like..." I paused as I felt him tense up.

"

You like?" he questioned.

"Tyler," I answered yet lied very well and looked up into his face. He lifted a fist...

**So... I got bored and started writing. I know I should be working on my other story but I am stuck so I will be doing that soon but what do you think? Will he hit her? Aww, cliffies are so much fun to write. Also check out my WattPad account. SummerSkittle. Im posting a new story but it is a story I came up with. Alright...PEACE OUT SUCKAS! JK! I love everyone!**


End file.
